Surprise
by supermassivecupnoodle
Summary: What would you like for your birthday? Smut


**A/N: This was written for a friend, who requested a smut and since there's no character reference, I posted this under Glee for no reason at all but you readers are free to use your imagination to decide who's who ;)**

The luxurious looking, black painted brick building stood tall before you as the cab drove away, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Cold air made itself known when you felt chills creeping down your arm and steam breaths came out of your nose in puffs. This was the first time you came here, your curious eyes wandered around the exterior of the building searching for flaws but found none, instead you gasped in awe when the doorman opened the heavy-looking door with ease, revealing a vintage, yet glamorous and exquisite interior.

Waiting for the elevator to arrive felt like eternity, when the familiar ding finally heard you almost jumped in shock, cursing yourself under your breath for being too nervous. Even the insides of the elevator looked so expensive, the shiny buttons made you cringe because you had never seen anything like it before in your life. Soft music was playing in the background as you traveled upwards, the changing numbers on the LCD screen just above the buttons grew your anxiousness even more.

Instead of a hallway, you were greeted by a small room-like space, leading to a closed door and you stared at the carved number, unconsciously gulping at the thought of what was waiting behind it. There was no doorbell so you opted for knocks, the sound echoed, bouncing off the walls, sending vibrations to your already fast pounding heart.

Seconds turned to minutes and your brows furrowed. You pressed your ear against the door to hear any sign of movements on the other side but to no avail. Cold hand reached for the handle, turning it with caution, afraid the metal would break in your shaking hold. When you heard the click of the door your breath hitched, totally wasn't expecting the door to be unlocked and warmth immediately invaded your senses as you pushed the door open further.

To say you were amazed would be an understatement - the living room itself was probably bigger than your entire apartment, dark coloured walls with white furniture here and there, creating a minimalist atmosphere and one thing that didn't fail to catch your attention was a trail of scattered rose petals on the floor leading to a direction on the other side of the room. You began taking tentative steps along the trail, to which it led towards a slightly ajar door.

You smiled at the small but sweet gesture and shook the blush on your cheeks away before pushing the door slowly. The rose petals trail ended at the foot of a huge bed in the middle of the bedroom that could probably fit four people on it and the lights were adjusted to a low setting, illuminating the room with soft golden glow. There was a single rose on one of the pillows and it took you three steps forward when you heard the door behind you faintly shut, stopping your own heart in the process.

Before you could move a muscle, warm hands that you had grown to love settled on your hips as hot, slow breathing hit the back of your neck and you shuddered at the feeling. Lips pressed on the skin there in soft and controlled motion, almost nonexistent that made you unconsciously panting.

"I'm glad you could make it," The voice confidently husked in between kisses.

"M-me too..." You stuttered in response.

The kisses stopped and you felt breaths on the side of your neck, and the lips so close to your ears that the words coming out of it sent tingling sensations straight to your core. "You're so tense."

In a different situation you would snap when people called you tense, but right now you had no idea how to respond but idly stood there like a statue when the hands on your hips moved upwards, along your stomach before cupping your clothed breasts. You gasped at the bold move, the purse you had been holding fell on the floor with a thud, you didn't even remember bringing it with you. The body behind you was now pressed flushed against you, the hands began to massage the flesh and you forgot how to breathe.

"Uhh..."

"Just relax,"

It was slow and sensual at first but turned rough and sloppy within seconds, every squeeze set your body ablaze, the lips glued to your neck curved into a smile hearing your involuntary moans. You felt wet tongue drawing lines on the crevice between your neck and shoulder, each lick made your eyes roll even further to the back of your head as the hands on your breasts continued its actions, every once in a while playfully pinching the hardened, clothed nipple with a thumb and index finger.

When you thought clit was the best orgasm-inducing part of the body, boy were you wrong. You could feel the intensity slowly building up, your legs started to shake and then it hit you. Your entire body tensed and your mind went blank. The arms around you held your dead weight as your legs gave up on you. Gasping for air, your chest heaved up and down rapidly like you were dying and consciousness slowly coming back to your being.

You stood on shaky legs, the hands left your breasts and moved towards the base of your neck where your collarbones met, and unbuttoned your shirt, one at a time. The room was warm enough but you could feel the coldness of night air slapping against your now exposed front, slowly revealed inch by inch of skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Fingers touching the underside of your breasts, around your navel and at the top hem of your skirt, teasingly dipping a finger inside, making you aware of how a mere touch could make your skin burn.

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow and you felt a drop of sweat trailing down the side of your neck and along your back. The collar of your shirt was yanked by teeth from behind, showing the bra straps on your glistening shoulders. Hands on your stomach disappeared and the material of your shirt was pulled down along your arm until it reached your wrists. One more pull, you felt your hands trapped in the tight tangles of the shirt, disabling any possible movements.

"Unf!" You were shoved with so much force that you tripped on your own feet, stumbling forward and instead of the floor, your body sank into the fluffiness of the bed. With your arms still tied behind, you tilted your head to the side to allow yourself to breathe, only the tip of your toes holding the bottom half of your body that was dangling from the bed.

With one swift move your skirt was ripped off and thrown across the room, leaving you only clad in underwear, the thin material didn't make a good job at hiding your arousal. Your legs started to burn so you slid down a little to let your knees rest on the floor for a more relaxed position but resulted in a hard slap on your ass cheeks. Anger laced in the other person's voice, "Nuh uh, get back up."

You did as told, thighs quivering, even years of working out couldn't handle this much pressure. Hands settled on your hips followed by the softness of a material that you thought was silk, slightly grinding down on you. At this point you were beyond turned on, your own hips reciprocating the movements, searching for that much needed friction.

A hand left your hip and slowly moved down in between your ass cheeks, and continued downwards where it was drenched with arousal, a thumb teasingly pressing down on the wet spot. You hissed as it turned into strokes, you didn't even know if it was possible to get any wetter than you were now.

"Please..."

"You're so wet, babe, and we haven't even started yet." You could hear the devilish smile in the voice.

"Oh God," you half whispered, half groaned just as both hands left your hips, your ass up in the air, waiting for what was going to happen next. You didn't even have the chance to breathe when you felt fingers pulling your wet underwear down your thighs and without warning a warm tongue plunged deep into your tight heat, your hips jerking at the sudden intrusion. The feeling was overwhelming especially without the use of your hands, knowing that you lost control of a part of your own body.

"Hmm, delicious," The voice hummed, hot breaths hitting your core, alternating between flat licks around your hole and expertly burying deep inside, causing your eyes to fall shut as your muscles contracted, trapping the tongue inside you deliciously. A hand kept a hold on your hip while the other reached your clit, rubbing it vigorously as an orgasm approaching fast.

Your legs shook, eyes rolled to the back of your head and back arching as you came undone. The tongue stopped its movements to let you come down from your high before slowly licking clean the new formed juices eagerly. The hands fully supported your dead weight, tongue continued to lap the remaining juices down your thigh as your breathing slowly turned back to normal.

The absence of warmth from beneath you went unnoticed, until gentle hands undo the ties around your wrists, setting them free. Your thighs touched the floor, legs bent, head rest on the bed with arms—faintly aching for being tied behind your back—laid out on either sides of your head. You sat there for God knows how long, eyes dropping slightly as a silhouette appeared next to you, before you were lifted off the floor bridal style.

Your focus remained foggy as your back landed on the bed, the feeling was similar as laying on clouds, the sheets hugging your curves perfectly, almost drowning you in its softness. At the corner of your eyes you saw a figure looking down at you with loving gaze, a small smile glowing in the dim light, before turning into a smirk.

"Who says you're allowed to go to sleep?"

Your eyes widen at the voice, immediately locked on lustful ones, as the figure straddled your hips and that was when you finally saw _her._ The sight of her wearing a short, silk nightgown that had rolled to the top of her thighs, black lacy bra showing underneath, made you gulp. Her clothed bottom grinding down on your bare hips, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting down your spine, almost causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head.

A chuckle echoed off the walls as she looked at your features intently, eyes roaming on every inch of your face, down your neck and on your covered, heaving chest. You watched her eyes dilated as her hands unhooked the front clasp of your bra without haste, intentionally lingering her fingers on the skin there, as she slowly let the material to slide off from your body. The hunger look in her eyes was enough to make your clit twitch.

Soon your hardened left nipple was engulfed in the warm, wet mouth of hers, the tongue skillfully licking around the nub as she sucked the flesh softly, a hand massaging the other with an equal amount of pressure. A moan escaped your lips as your hands unconsciously pulling her head closer to your chest, if possible. She moved her mouth on your other breast, giving it a few licks and playfully biting it, before sucking hard, hips simultaneously grinding down on your own, building you up for another impending orgasm.

She released your nipple with a wet pop and gripped both of your hands above your head, pinning you down as she re-positioned herself on you, moving a thigh in between yours for better access. Clear, sticky juices instantly coated her thigh after the first thrust, egging her on to continue. She made sure to hit your clit extra hard until incoherent noises came out of your mouth, the head of the bed hitting the wall as she moved into you.

Her lips moved upwards where your pulse point was and placed barely there kisses, her thigh didn't stop rubbing against your core as the bed bounced following her movements. Your still wet breasts brushing against the material of her dress, the smell of her shampoo somehow calmed you as a particular perfect angled thrust on your clit pushed you off the edge, with your arms still pinned above your head, and your body tensed as she whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

You were breathing heavily when the explosive pleasure was over, eyes wide searching for hers but instead you found her lips pressed on your own. Your eyes fluttered close, exhaling through the nose as she sucked your bottom lip gently and slowly pushing your thighs further apart with her legs. You kept kissing her until your lips felt numb and swollen, slightly pulling back only to be greeted with a deeper kiss.

When air became a necessity, she pulled back but haven't let go of your arm, her hair falling down like curtains shutting the world out as if only the two of you existed. She leaned in to give you a quick but chaste kiss before letting you go from her grip to get rid of the dress that you had forgotten about from her body. After one swift pull if the material above her head, she was left in a black bra and matching panties, her dishevelled hair mirrored your own. You traveled your gaze up and down her body, feeling your cheeks heat up when she smirked at your blatant leering.

She reached down to cup your breasts, slowly kneading the flesh with expert hands and you unconsciously placed yours on top of hers, urging her. She leaned in to kiss you which you eagerly accepted it, this time with urgency as both tongues fought for dominance. You gave in, letting her take the lead and kissed you with affection. Her hand left your breast to caress your cheek as she kissed you deeper, your own hands found her hair, tangling in the mess, pulling her close.

Your bodies were flushed against each other but it made you feel annoyed that she wasn't as equally naked as you, so you made an attempt to remove the bra with your hands, pushing the straps down her shoulders when she pulled away from the kiss, looking at you with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone's eager, huh?" She playfully asked, straightening her back as she kept on straddling your hips.

She reached for the hooks on her back with ease and let the bra fell on its own, revealing her full breasts. Then she leaned in again to kiss you, your noses were touching and you felt the warmth of her front pressed against your own. You didn't know what to do with your hands so you put them on her thighs, slowly rubbing in circles as her top lip brushed on your bottom, inhaling each other's breaths.

Her lips moved to your chin, down your neck, sucking the skin there before moving downwards in between your breasts and across your stomach. You craned your neck to watch her lips touch your skin, each kiss left your skin burning as she was closer towards where you needed her the most. She kisses around your navel, pelvic bone and lower to where you felt her lips ghosting on the soft, clean shaven skin, each breath hitting you there made you hold your own. She looked up to meet your gaze as if she was asking for a silent permission with her eyes, and the way yours reflecting lust and hunger, she smirked before diving right in.

Your back arched from the bed at the first lick when she decided to write the letters of the alphabet with her skilled tongue on your clit. Her hands pinned your hips down on the bed to keep you anchored as she continued her assault around your inner labia, down to your entrance where she teasingly pushed the tip of her tongue inside before licking the area flatly, moving upwards and began sucking on the nub again.

Your hands found the bedsheets that made your knuckles turn white as you gripped on it like a lifeline, the mouth didn't show any sign to stop devouring soon, and you couldn't take it any longer. "I—_ugh_—need you—_oh!_—inside me... p-please!"

Her tongue slowed down its actions at your request before stopping completely that made you groan in frustration. She kissed the area below your belly button and crawled up your torso, spreading your legs in the process. She took your earlobe in between her teeth and her hands busied themselves with your breasts, massaging and pinching your nipples with her fingers.

"Tell me..." She husked hotly into your ear, "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuuuck!" You moaned when she pressed her knee on your wet clit, intentionally rubbing the sensitive bud.

"Fuck you? Mhmm," Her hums vibrated across your chest as you chanted your hips up, needing friction. "That's what I've been doing..."

Your body was shuddering visibly as she kept on teasing. "Nnn...no! I mean—_ah_—I want... n-need you... inside—_mmf_—pl-_please!"_

"I _love_ it when you beg, baby." She breathed and before you knew it, two fingers were plunged deep into you.

You wrapped your arms around her neck as she pumped in and out slowly at first but turned faster by second. She used her own hip to push her wrist so her fingers would touch that spot deep within you that left you a quivering mess. She put in the third finger which stretched your core in a way you always wished to be penetrated.

"Right—_oh_—there!" You cried into the space between her shoulder and neck, wet slapping sound of skin against skin got louder as her thrust intensified tenfold. She curled her fingers into an angle which could reach your pleasure spot and an electrifying jolt of sensations shot right through you, your inner muscles deliciously tighten around her fingers, trapping them inside as your body arched off the bed and tensed mid-air.

She patiently waited for you to be relaxed before slipping her fingers out of your hole, covered in juices as your thighs shook at the feeling. She put the fingers in her mouth, licking them clean while moaning quietly at the taste.

"Happy birthday," She whispered and kissed the side of your mouth that was hanging open as you came back to your senses, panting. Your bottom half felt sore, sweat covering your forehead and your eyes heavy. After a while you made a move to return the favour but was pushed back down on the bed, your brows furrowed.

"But—" You started, but a finger on your lips hushed you.

"It's okay, babe. Tonight was about you." She said softly and you reluctantly watched her moved across the bed, pulling the blanket and draped it over your naked bodies. Instinctively you rested your head on her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around you, creating more heat than the single blanket could.

You listened to her slow but steady heartbeat and looked up to see her already staring at you, her eyes twinkling. Supporting your body with your elbows, you said as you smiled sleepily, "Thank you, this was unexpected surprise but definitely the best birthday present I've ever had."

"You're welcome, now get some rest." She replied, rubbing your arm as you snuggled back into her. She reached to the bedside table to switch off the lamp and inhaled the scent of your hair, whispering, "You're going to need a lot of energy for the other half of your present tomorrow."

In the dark, your eyes widen in shock as her lips curved into a knowing smirk.

**A/N: This was getting out of track from what I initially wanted to write so there will be Part 2 coming soon! Well, not so soon, I'm kinda busy with college stuff at the moment but yeah… soon, hopefully.**

**And happy birthday, Aizan ;)**


End file.
